Harry Potter and the Dark Days Ahead
by Harry Seeker
Summary: Harry Potter is entering his sixth year at Hogwarts where he will encounter danger, Ministry changes, revelations, friends, enemies (including He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named), mysteries, and the unexpected.
1. Dreams and Nightmares

Chapter 1: DREAMS AND NIGHTMARES  
  
***Disclaimer***: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. No profit is being made except for the stimulation of my imagination.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fiction. This dream of Harry's is a flashback of the events surrounding Sirius' death. All descriptions are my own even though I used the chapter "Beyond the Veil" in the Order of the Phoenix as a guide. I added dialogue and used some character's quotes from that book chapter strictly for accuracy. Don't forget to read and review. Enjoy!  
  
****  
  
Flashes of red, green, and other different colors were jetting everywhere; products of furious wand waving and different hexes being uttered by both wizards and witches. Somewhere near the action, a young witch with purple hair tumbled down the cold stone steps nearby trying to break the fall with her arms, grimacing before hitting each step until she finally hit the floor. Her face was hidden from view before turning over moaning because of the pain. It was Nymphadora Tonks. At first glance the fall was probably due to her clumsiness but a shriek of triumph from atop the stairs indicated that this was not so.  
  
The shrieking witch had jet-black hair with a face that was marred from years of hatred after being quite beautiful in her youth. She sounded eerily evil and after she got the best of the young auror Tonks, she ran to fight another member of the Order of the Phoenix. A voice came near, almost yelling with a sense of urgency.  
  
"Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville, and run!"  
  
The voice coming from Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, tailed off as he was running. The handsome man with long shiny black hair had practically no vestiges of his youth for his face was contorted with years of imprisonment in Azkaban, the wizard prison, and after escaping, running away as a fugitive from the Ministry of Magic. Now his face was haggard and showing concern as he and other members of the Order were fighting Death Eaters, trying to save Harry and his friends in the Department of Mysteries. In the distance Kingsley Shacklebolt was battling Augustus Rookwood and Remus Lupin was nearby. Sirius saw the shrieking witch and rushed to meet her.  
  
"Bellatrix," yelled Sirius.  
  
"So my animagus cousin wants to play. Didn't our dear mother teach you any manners?"  
  
"Like what?" retorted Sirius, nearly ducking from a flash of red just over his head.  
  
"You shouldn't be fighting with a lady," said Bellatrix, who immediately tried to disarm Sirius. "Expelliarmus."  
  
"I see no lady," Sirius said defiantly and ducking while Bellatrix broke into a long cruel laugh. Unfazed Sirius continued, "The only thing I see is a Death Eater and --- "  
  
"I see a cousin who is a disgrace to purebloods mixing with mudbloods and half bloods. No wonder our family hates you and disowned you," Bellatrix interrupted with malice in her voice.  
  
"Should I be offended?" asked Sirius. "Offended that me and my friends here don't care where a witch or wizard comes from."  
  
"You should be --- "  
  
Sirius was getting angry, "NO YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED TO BE A WITCH," he shouted before settling down. "You and your filth."  
  
Bellatrix merely laughed and was still laughing when she spoke, "You should talk. I heard you murdered thirteen muggles with one curse."  
  
"You shouldn't believe everything you hear," countered Sirius.  
  
"Even so you are still hunted today by a witless, ignorant Ministry, compliments of years of infiltration," sneered Bellatrix while trying to suppress another laugh. "I bet you still want to murder poor ole' Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"How is Peter these days?" Sirius laughed. "Still a rat?"  
  
"He's better off than you're going to be."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
"Don't be so confident," warned Bellatrix. "You and your friends at Hogwarts were always gallivanting like all of you owned the place. So cocky when there was nothing special about you and the others."  
  
"Is it my fault that I had friends while the company you ended up keeping was and still is, shall I say, more shadier?"  
  
"Even so, like James Potter you will come to your end," said Bellatrix through gritted teeth before going into a mocking voice. "How does it feel that every witch and wizard fear you? To them you will always be a criminal and will go down in history as a Death Eater, sentenced to Azkaban who merely escaped to kill again."  
  
Sirius didn't respond to Bellatrix's taunts and had to nearly move away from a series of hexes thrown at him from her wand. Suddenly she settled into a child-like voice.  
  
"Awww, the last son of Black cares for the filth that fear you, that loathe you. To them you will always be the servant of the Dark Lord." Bellatrix laughed mockingly while Sirius frowned when he heard this. Anger was surging through him but while his first intuition was to respond with anger by using an impediment curse, he merely laughed.  
  
"Bellatrix, you know I actually pity your sorry existence," joked Sirius. "You always were jealous that I was more gifted at being a wizard than you being a witch."  
  
"No way," shouted Bellatrix. With that she started hurling hexes and jinxes at Sirius while he was blocking them effectively. The two were obviously unconcerned with their surroundings and whatever else was happening around them including the various battles that ensued. Lucius Malfoy was still trying to get the prophecy orb from Harry and was aiming his wand at both Harry and Neville. Suddenly Lupin jumped between the two students and Malfoy.  
  
"Harry, round up the others and GO!" commanded Lupin.  
  
Harry was struggling to help Neville and through the commotion Neville accidentally dropped the prophecy and kicked it ten feet to its eventual doom. While all this was happening, a new person had arrived suddenly in their midst. After apologizing profusely to Harry, Neville saw the new arrival and quickly tried to alert Harry to him.  
  
"Dubbledore!" mumbled Neville, apparently seeing him over Harry's shoulder. Some of Neville's sweat rubbed off on Harry's robes but Harry didn't notice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"DUBBLEDORE," shouted Neville to Harry, who didn't hear him the first time. Albus Dumbledore had his wand ready but his face astounded Harry. Dumbledore had a look of great wrath and anger towards the Death Eater intruders, who were attacking Hogwarts students. Harry was ecstatic and felt confident that that they were finally saved. Harry had witnessed Dumbledore's prowess before at fighting and he saw as the Hogwart's headmaster sped down the steps. There was yelling and while Death Eaters knew he was there, one of them tried to run for it unsuccessfully. Dumbledore's spell pulled the Death Eater back easily and effortlessly as if Dumbledore had caught a gigantic trout in a lake but with an invisible hook.  
  
Harry turned his attention to Sirius and Bellatrix. A jet of red light was heading toward Sirius, which he quickly ducked as fast as he could.  
  
"Pathetic," laughed Sirius, apparently in a state of uncontrollable laughter at Bellatrix. Sirius voice was at a point of yelling and it echoed throughout the cavernous room.  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that!" yelled Sirius.  
  
However the second jet of light found its target and Sirius on the chest. While the laughter was not gone from his face, suddenly his eyes grew wider in shock.  
  
Harry released Neville without him being aware he was doing so. Pulling out his wand quickly and jumping down the steps, Harry saw that Sirius was falling, although it took him a long time to do so. Dumbledore looked sadly at the same turn of events. He already knew what was going to happen. Sirius was falling through the ancient doorway and into the Veil itself. Harry saw the same look of fear and shock that his godfather had before but soon Sirius was gone. Bellatrix shouted a triumphant scream but Harry thought that Sirius would reappear through the other side. But he didn't.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"  
  
Harry finally reached the bottom of the stairs to the floor and was going to attempt to pull Sirius from behind the Veil. Expectation, hope, and a little of insanity override all thoughts of reason in Harry's case and as he attempted to run toward the dais, someone grabbed him. Lupin spoke in a nervous, quivering voice as though out of breath.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry ---"  
  
"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"  
  
"It's too late, Harry ---"  
  
"We can still reach him ---"  
  
Lupin had a strong grip around Harry's body that Harry couldn't get out of despite struggling hard and viciously.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing....He's gone."  
  
Harry was now full of anger. "He hasn't gone!" he yelled. "Let go of me."  
  
Harry would not believe that Sirius was dead and as he continued to fight out of Lupin's fierce grip, Harry continued to think that Sirius was playing a game, hiding from them, but would come out soon. Hadn't he heard voices behind the Veil before.  
  
"SIRIUS!" he bellowed, "SIRIUS!"  
  
"He can't come back, Harry," said Lupin, still struggling with Harry and each word he spoke breaking up as he continued to contain his former student. "He can't come back, because he's d ---"  
  
"HE --- IS --- NOT --- DEAD!" roared Harry in uncontrollable anger. "SIRIUS!"  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
Haunting laughter echoed thereafter, growing louder and louder until haunting screaming followed. Harry found himself falling through the Veil.  
  
"SIRIUS!" 


	2. An Unexpected Telephone Call

Chapter 2: AN UNEXPECTED TELEPHONE CALL  
  
A/N: Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
  
****  
  
Harry Potter awoke with a start and looking around him, he noticed that his bed was wet from him sweating a storm. The summer night at Privet Drive was at its usual humid, steamy, and muggy condition and the Monday night air offered no solace for Harry. As he looked out the window, he envied all the nearby houses that were refreshed with the cool air emitting from their air conditioners. Not that there weren't any air conditioners at his house, for there were if Uncle Vernon had anything to say about it. In fact Uncle Vernon bought new air conditioners for Number Four only two weeks ago just to keep ahead of the neighbors. He even installed them himself. "Why should someone else install them?" he said to Aunt Petunia that day. "Those ruddy workers only do it to get a bloody tip. As if they don't get paid enough, ridiculous."  
  
But it was no mystery that he neglected to put one in Harry's room. While Uncle Vernon most certainly remembered the warning that "strange bloke with a fake eye" (Mad-Eye Moody was his name, as Harry constantly reminded him, much to his uncle's annoyance) gave to him at Kings Crossing last June, however, this didn't stop him from being stingy when it came to actually spending money on his nephew.  
  
Nevertheless Harry did see some improvement in the way both his aunt and uncle treated him, which was to simply ignore him. And that was fine by Harry. Reluctantly Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia did grant him some freedoms like allowing him to let his owl Hedwig out at night and even using the telephone, which was a first. Not that it was going to do Harry any good because the only person who had Harry's phone number was Ron, who yelled into Uncle Vernon's ear the last time he used the telephone.  
  
Meanwhile Harry's cousin Dudley, who was the ringleader of his own gang of friends, avoided Harry like the plague, remembering the same warning last June and of his prior "negative" encounters with wizards. Harry was impressed by the treatment he received from the Dursleys and felt confident that he had no reason to tell anyone anything.  
  
The dream that Harry had was one of many nightmares and flashbacks since his godfather Sirius fell into the Veil in the Department of Mysteries losing, at that moment, the one person whom he loved the most. Sure Harry cared about other people such as Ron and Hermione, his best friends at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then there was Hagrid, a half- giant who was the groundskeeper at Hogwarts and the Care of Magical Creatures professor. Harry thought about the other people that he cared about, Mr. Weasley, his wife Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley family, Professor Lupin, Dumbledore...  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
The sound of that name suddenly gave Harry an angry feeling and his mind was reeling in the past. Wasn't it Dumbledore's fault that Sirius is dead? Yes he admitted it to me himself that he made an old man's mistake, Harry thought. If only he told me that my dreams about the corridors in the Department of Mysteries were dangerous instead of ignoring me for practically the whole school year then this would have never happened. Sirius is not here because of him.  
  
Harry quickly recanted his feelings of animosity towards the Hogwart's headmaster. After all Dumbledore always looked after him because he said that he cared for Harry. Wasn't it Dumbledore who always given him free rein to do the things that he does and given him more responsibility and freedom than most adults? Dumbledore was always behind the scenes helping Harry to save (along with his friends) the Sorcerer's Stone in his first year, to find the location of the Chamber of Secrets in his second year, and to even help a convicted criminal (who happened to innocent) escape on a Hippogriff in his third year. Harry gave a faint smile as he remembered his past accomplishments and thought, I can't stay mad at him forever when he has done nothing but good things for me.  
  
But his mind was still on Sirius as he lay on his bed staring at the darkened ceiling of his room. Still the facts offered no comfort to Harry: Sirius went to the Department of Mysteries to protect his nephew and died. No matter how many times Harry tried to rationalize and try to pin the blame for Sirius' death on other people, it always came back to him. If I hadn't played the hero then Sirius would still alive, thought Harry through streams of tears coming down his face. This is my fault.  
  
Harry missed Sirius terribly and as he continued thinking of him, he felt worse than ever before. He was his father's best friend and most importantly his friend as well. He was also his guardian because he was his godfather and often wished that he would live with Sirius but unfortunately up to his death, he was still a fugitive. Nothing can bring him back, Harry thought but the hurt was still there. Wiping what few tears he had in his green eyes, Harry laid down hoping for a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning Harry woke to the sounds of Aunt Petunia yelling from downstairs. "Wake up now." Wiping his eyes and reaching for his glasses, he ran down the stairs and turned towards the kitchen, passing the cupboard under the stairs where he used to live six years ago. Apparently Aunt Petunia didn't hear Harry coming down the stairs because as he opened the door to the kitchen, she yelled "Get down here now" and Harry got an earful. Harry responded with a forced smile, "You should be nicer or those people will know." Aunt Petunia's face quickly became sullen and full of fear as she meekly handed him his breakfast, which had more food since the encounter. With the exception of Harry, everyone else was dressed to go out.  
  
There was silence around the table until Uncle Vernon broke it. "Dudley, your aunt, and I are going out."  
  
"Yeah and your point," said Harry, who was already used to his relatives not taking him anywhere because as a wizard, the unexpected always happened, albeit unintentional of course.  
  
"The point is ---," Uncle Vernon responded with a little scorn in his voice but he suddenly checked himself and spoke softer. "You will not be locked in your room but everything will stay the way they are. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"That's a first," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
Apparently Uncle Vernon did not pick up on this and continued. "And you can watch television if you like and tell those friends of yours that you're treated good here." Uncle Vernon put down his newspaper, drank some of his coffee, and left the table. After the dishes were washed and Harry went up to his room, he heard his relatives walking out the door and the thud of the door closing. As he looked out the window, he saw Uncle Vernon backing the car out of the driveway until finally he drove off, wheels screeching and all, until the car was out of sight. Harry did not really care where his relatives went off to as long as he was alone by himself.  
  
He went back down the stairs and turned on the television, changing each channel until he saw nothing that interested him. While he certainly had the house to himself, he preferred the solitude of his own room as opposed to exploring the house. He sighed as he passed by his photo album open to a picture of Sirius with him and his friends on Christmas at Grimmauld Place last year. The people in the pictures were moving as always, Sirius was joyful, Ron and Hermione were laughing along with Harry, the rest of the Weasley family (with the exception of Percy) was smiling arms around each other's shoulders.  
  
Harry closed the book and opened the third volume in the Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts set that both Sirius and Professor Lupin gave him last year. Anything that can get Harry's mind off of his deceased godfather was welcomed. Harry then heard the faint sound of a telephone ringing and it was coming from downstairs. Harry put his book down, ran down the stairs, and picked up the phone.  
  
"Vernon Dursley here, who is this?" growled Harry with a deep voice trying as best as can imitating his uncle.  
  
"I want to speak to Harry, please." Harry knew that voice well for it was Hermione. Thinking whether to continue the deception, Harry suddenly thought better of it since he was not in the mood.  
  
"Hermione, it's me," Harry said in his own voice. "I was only pretending to be my uncle just in case. I'm a little surprised that you called me."  
  
"Why?" said Hermione inquiringly.  
  
"This is the first time I'm speaking to a friend on the telephone," said Harry. "So what's up?"  
  
"Remember the promise that me and Ron gave to you at Kings Crossing?" asked Hermione.  
  
"How can I forget! And don't forget Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Good memory," said Hermione, apparently proud that for once Harry could recall little details just like her. "Well we plan to snatch you from your relatives very soon. There is so much going on that you probably want to know."  
  
"Actually no," said Harry in a calm tone, "I could care less about whatever is happening."  
  
"Harry what are you saying?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Never mind," said Harry nervously, trying to change the subject but Hermione was more persistent.  
  
"Please Harry, I'm your friend," cried Hermione, "I want to know what is going on."  
  
"Hermione ---," explained Harry, briefly pausing before continuing, "my life has fallen apart since Sirius died. My parents died and now he is gone also. Maybe I don't feel like going."  
  
"Harry there was nothing you could do about it ---," Hermione said.  
  
"STOP SAYING THAT. EVERYBODY SAYS THAT IT JUST HAPPENED AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING. I KNOW I CAN'T. I WISH PEOPLE WOULD STOP REMINDING ME," shouted Harry but soon stopped. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Harry please I know you know but let me say this," cried Hermione, nearly coming to tears. "Sirius died in a heroic way and you are proud, hurt that he is gone, but proud of him nonetheless. But there are other people that care about you. What you and Sirius had was special but don't forget about the others, your friends."  
  
Harry was thinking about what Hermione said and agreed with her.  
  
"Funny how I used to hate going back to the Dursleys for the summer," laughed Harry. "Now I want to stay."  
  
"What are you running away from?"  
  
Harry marveled at Hermione's inquires and intuition. Neither Hermione nor Ron knew about the prophecy that Dumbledore told Harry that he was the only one who could kill Lord Voldemort and vice versa. And for that Harry felt like a marked man with the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. Clearly Harry was not ready to divulge that information to his friends just yet and Harry constantly debated with himself whether he would tell anyone at all. Harry finally spoke.  
  
"I'm not running from anything. I just can't stand the fame, the staring, the whispers, the gossip, the praise, the mistrust, the assumptions, everything. This is just more than I can handle and I don't know if I can go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Harry you need to be with friends. Besides there is much to tell you that involve the Order and Voldemort. But you are worrying me right now. I wish you would feel better."  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione, I'll be fine. Just pick me up soon. I guess I need to see some friendly faces even if the Dursleys have been civil towards me."  
  
"Good for you Harry," gasped Hermione, "I got to go, Mrs. Black is starting to yell."  
  
Harry smiled as he put the telephone back on the receiver. Mrs. Black constantly yelled "MUDBLOODS" and "TRAITORS" and other expletives whenever she woke up. The remedy for this was to pull the curtains over her portrait. Apparently Hermione was at Grimmauld Place, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry wondered who was there with Hermione as there were people constantly coming and going from there. Nobody stayed there long and there was always something to do. However if Hermione was there, most likely the Weasleys were there also.  
  
Also what did Hermione want to tell Harry? Harry wasn't entirely reassured after his conversation with Hermione because a big part of him still wanted to not face his sixth year at Hogwarts and whatever else came with it. However another part of him urged him to go on and to not back away from anything. There was something that Dumbledore said to him in his first year that had relevance to this situation and as Harry tried to remember it, the more it remained elusive.  
  
Shrugging it off, Harry promptly walked up the stairs to his room. The Dursleys were gone for a while and he certainly did not want to be hanging around the living room when they returned; no matter what allowances and privileges they gave to Harry recently. Reaching the top of the stairs, Harry saw that the door to the attic was slightly ajar. Wondering why this was so and coming closer, Harry opened the door. 


	3. Questions for Aunt Petunia

Chapter 3: QUESTIONS FOR AUNT PETUNIA  
  
A/N: Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
  
****  
  
Harry stepped into the dark shadowy attic very slowly and carefully, so as not to bump into anything. Looking around, Harry noticed that there were boxes and other sorts of rubbish that you would expect to see in any attic for that matter. Several boxes belonged to Dudley containing his vast collection of past presents while others clearly belonged to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. An old wardrobe with many clothes was to Harry's right and as he was trying to wade through some curtains hanging from the ceiling, he almost tripped on some old trousers, presumably belonging to Uncle Vernon. Cautious of the fact that if he lingered here for a while, the Dursleys would catch him, Harry checked his watch and headed towards the door.   
  
However he noticed a box in the corner labeled "Lily Potter" and quickly ran and opened it up. Inside were many things including a muggle doll wearing a fancy dress and perfectly preserved in every way except for, curiously, a sock missing on one of the doll's feet. At the bottom, Harry noticed a portrait wrapped in cloth very securely so that no one would think twice about it. As he unwrapped the cloth, he saw some figures in the picture were moving through the threads. Harry saw that the photo was definitely from the wizarding world, showing an old manor with trees lining between both ends with a young couple standing in front of it.   
  
While there was no doubt in Harry's mind that this couple was his parents, however, the manor looked vaguely familiar even though he was sure he never saw it before. As he looked over the door place, he noticed a sign in gold letters "Godric's Hollow" and suddenly knew that this was where Voldemort murdered his parents and attempted to do the same to Harry. Emotions started swelling up inside Harry for this was one of the many missing pieces that Harry lost when his parents died that fateful Halloween night. Now Harry got another picture to fill in what images (and nightmares) he could remember from his past.   
  
Something else got Harry's attention, a crusty old envelope addressed to Petunia Dursley from none other than Albus Dumbledore. Shocked and excited, Harry opened the envelope, found the letter, which was surprisingly in good condition, and began to read:  
  
Dear Petunia Dursley,  
  
No introduction is needed for you already know who I am. No doubt you are shocked at the presence of your nephew, Harry James Potter on your doorstep and an explanation is definitely warranted.  
  
Yesterday your sister, Lily Potter was unfortunately murdered by a dark wizard named Tom Riddle, known to most as 'Voldemort,' a name you are probably familiar with. Voldemort not only killed your sister but her husband, James Potter as well. An explosion damaged the house where they lived. Meanwhile Voldemort tried to murder Harry but your nephew survived.  
  
Your sister died to save Harry's life and that sacrifice will protect Harry. While your apparent distaste for magic notwithstanding, this magical charm will protect your family as well because of your blood bond with your sister. Based on this, I ask you, as his only relatives, to take in Harry as a surrogate son, to care and provide for him. Remember my last Petunia!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Hearing noises from downstairs (probably the Dursleys, Harry thought), he quickly closed the box and took both the portrait with him and the envelope as he headed to his room. Harry just got unto his bed and shoved both items under his pillow when an owl headed into his room. It was Hedwig carrying a letter from Professor Lupin. Wondering why his old professor sent him a letter, Harry quickly opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I wanted to write this letter to see how you're doing. Hermione confided in me that you are still hurt by Sirius falling through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries and that you have reservations at even going back to Hogwarts in September. We both lost a good friend that day but I want to encourage you to persevere through the pain. If you need anything, send Hedwig.  
  
Remus  
  
P.S. Since I have Sirius' mirror, you can use your mirror to talk to me anytime.  
  
Harry groaned that Hermione actually told someone about his problems but was relieved that it was Professor Lupin. Lupin was only person left out of his father's best friends, the only surviving Maurador. Well there was Peter Pettigrew but he did not count since he betrayed his parents. Harry grew angry when he thought about that weakling, who wasn't strong enough to stand up to Voldemort and in the end betrayed his parents. Harry remembered the words that Sirius told Wormtail in the Shrieking Shack in his third year.  
  
"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED...DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"  
  
Harry glanced at the damaged mirror that was shattered when he threw it back into his trunk last month, disappointed when he realized that he could not see Sirius again. Harry could probably fix the mirror with a magical spell or two but he definitely did not want to flaunt the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry again. But there is no one here, thought Harry. His conscience got the better of him and not wanting to take any chances, he did not take out his wand to restore the mirror again. However as he looked at the mirror, the lines where the mirror was shattered started disappearing. Harry had no idea how this was happening and looked nervously for another owl bringing a letter from Mafalda Hopkirk from the Improper Use of Magic Office within the Ministry of Magic but no post came. Relieved, while still curious over the mystery of what happened, Harry opened one of his Quidditch books and started to read.  
  
****  
  
Harry didn't need to see Uncle Vernon pulling into the driveway to know that the Dursleys were home. Staying in his room, Harry preoccupied himself with preparing to pack his belongings in his truck because of the imminent arrival of someone picking him up, most likely Ron and Hermione with someone from the Order, to go to Grimmauld Place. Harry's spirits seemed to have gotten better since his conversation with Hermione but something was troubling him and that was Aunt Petunia. What did she know about the wizarding world? Does she know more than she is letting on? There was nothing that Harry wanted more than to ask his aunt these questions but was hesitant to do so since he knew that mentioning anything magical would likely earn him a scolding...not that he cared of course. Harry grinning, however, saw that he could use Mad-Eye's threat to his advantage but with the Dursleys home, Harry needed to talk to Aunt Petunia alone. Maybe tomorrow, Harry thought.  
  
The next day Uncle Vernon went to work while Dudley went outside, as he usually did, to meet up with his gang of friends. His chance came at last. Aunt Petunia was currently cleaning a dresser and some parts of the kitchen before watching some television or possibly going outside to speak to her neighbors to enthusiastically hearing the recent gossip. Harry saw his opportunity and walked up to her.  
  
"What do you want?" snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm busy so go outside or something."  
  
"How did you know about Azkaban last year?"  
  
The look on her face was priceless, which was one of shock mixed with fear and a side order of anger.  
  
"Not - not your concern," stuttered Aunt Petunia, "I-I heard it from your parents. Now go away."  
  
She was backing away, probably headed towards the living room but Harry ran and blocked her way.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Harry said sternly. Harry was getting more nervous with every pressing moment but the truth had to be known and his curiosity was getting the better of him.  
  
"Doesn't matter what you believe," roared Aunt Petunia but then she restrained herself, remembering the Kings Crossing warning. Her voice was then that of fear, "Don't ask anymore questions or Vernon will know."  
  
"Please," muttered Harry, who did not want to resort to begging or even asking any favors from the Dursleys but an idea came to him. "What would those people think when I tell them that you didn't want to talk with your nephew. They might barge in this house in front of the whole neighborhood."  
  
"Okay - okay. Enough already," cried Aunt Petunia, "I will tell you."  
  
Aunt Petunia paused as if to convey to Harry that she did not know where to begin. She then asked, "What do you want to know first?"  
  
The answer already came to Harry's head before he spoke. "The first question, you said last year that Dementors guard the wizard prison," said Harry before asking, "How did you know about Azkaban?"  
  
"I did not need to hear that boy talking to her about those - those creatures to know about them," answered Aunt Petunia. "I already knew what they were."  
  
"Why can't you use their names?" asked Harry. "Uncle Vernon is not here!"  
  
"What is it to you that I choose not to say their bloody names?" spat Aunt Petunia vehemently, "Just ask the questions."  
  
"I just did," countered Harry.  
  
"Alright - alright, my sister L-l-lily, when she was attending that school would send home a newspaper ---"  
  
"The Daily Prophet?" interrupted Harry nervously but Aunt Petunia did not seem to mind.  
  
"That's the one, now don't interrupt," scolded Aunt Petunia before continuing, "well she would also send me letters telling me what she learned. I thought she was a freak and resented my parents for being joyous when she got her letter but that did not stop me from being a little curious about her world...even though outwardly I abhorred it."  
  
"Did you hate my mother?"  
  
"How can you ask such a thing?" snapped Aunt Petunia, then continuing, "She was my younger sister and I loved her but I disliked her - her kind and the life she chose."  
  
Aunt Petunia looked away from Harry for a few seconds then continued, "I envied her because she was happy and she was really at peace while she was away at school. However at almost every holiday, she would come home." Harry could have sworn that he saw some tears coming out of his aunt's eyes but a moment later, he thought he was imagining it.  
  
She then laughed, "She would write in her letters about that Potter boy, about how he was obnoxious, and when I met him, I could see what she meant."  
  
"When did you meet my father?"  
  
"Her last year at that school around Christmas break," said Aunt Petunia loathingly, "He and his blasted friends as well never hesitated to pull a prank on me. They would come over also and stay a few days but mostly your parents were alone talking."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Okay - okay, my parents would read those newspapers and so would I. I wanted to see the rubbish that was in her world. The more I read them, the more I learned about the horrors, the dark creatures, and dark w-w-wizards. I was quite glad not to be affiliated with such a world. Then I would hear about this dark wizard, whose name started with a V ---"  
  
"Voldemort!"  
  
"Why the bloody hell are you saying his name for?"  
  
"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," said Harry, smiling at the memory of the person saying it to him in his first year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore.  
  
"Well just say 'You-Know-Who' for now," yelped Aunt Petunia.  
  
"So what about 'You-Know-Who'?"  
  
"When Lily was going to school You-Know-Who had his followers and they would kill and torture my kind."  
  
"Muggles?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah basically non-magic people, however, apparently they did not like witches or wizards that were born "muggles" like you said. I was afraid and the more I was afraid of my sister's world, the more I loathed it. I kept thinking that as long as I stayed away as far as possible from any part of that world, the better." Aunt Petunia paused before saying, "Well, except for my sister because she was family."  
  
"How about your parents, my grandparents?" asked Harry inquiringly.  
  
"They - they were afraid also, we all were, mysterious abductions, mysterious murders with the victims eyes wide open in terror, it was all on the television and newspapers. Something happened to them and I was never the same."  
  
"What happened, did You-Know-Who or his followers murder them?"  
  
"None of your business, I-I said enough," said Aunt Petunia nervously looking around.  
  
Harry had a pretty good idea what happened to them but he said, "Okay just one more question?"  
  
"I think I can hear Vernon coming through the driveway ---" cried Aunt Petunia but Harry, unfazed, interrupted:  
  
"How did you know Dumbledore?" asked Harry, before saving face and then saying, "He confessed to me before my term ended that he sent the howler to you last summer." Clearly Harry did not want his aunt to know that he found out about her prior encounters with his headmaster by reading the letter in the attic, particularly since he was not allowed in there.  
  
"I met him once or twice before your parent's died."  
  
"How?" asked Harry quickly.  
  
"I sent him a letter requesting that I wanted to see him," said Aunt Petunia. "This was when Dudley was under a year old."  
  
"Why did you want to see Dumbledore?"  
  
"I wanted to make a pa ---"  
  
"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL ARE YOU BOTH OF YOU DOING?" The loud, booming voice of Vernon Dursley came through the door. Dudley was behind him, apparently thunderstruck, wondering what was going on. Harry wondered why both Vernon and Dudley came home at the same time. Harry reasoned that Uncle Vernon, driving from work on the way home to Privet Drive, saw Dudley with his friends playing football and offered to drive him home.  
  
"I wanted him to go to his room and stay there," said Aunt Petunia calmly.  
  
Harry had a suspicious feeling that Uncle Vernon did not believe what Aunt Petunia was saying.  
  
"I heard someone saying "Dumbledore" before I walked in. Isn't that the headmaster at that ruddy school? I WANT SOME ANSWERS."  
  
"Vernon, shut up before the neighbors hear you," yelled Aunt Petunia. "The boy was telling me that he was writing a letter to that Dumbledore fellow and I sent him to his room. That is what you heard!"  
  
She then turned to Harry, "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM." Harry saw a slight smile in her face but Uncle Vernon and Dudley did not see it.  
  
Aunt Petunia continued, "THERE WILL BE NO MENTION OF THAT NAME OR ANY OF YOUR FOLK IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN."  
  
Right then and there Uncle Vernon was proud of his wife's initiative and resolve. "Yeah Petunia that is the way to speak to him when he speaks of his lot under this roof."  
  
He looked at Harry, who was apparently not moving and finding the whole scene amusing. "WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT. GO TO YOUR ROOM."  
  
Harry started heading towards the stairs but suddenly he saw two figures at the front door, which was slightly left ajar by Dudley who in the midst of watching everything, simply forgot about it. Aunt Petunia also saw the figures and gave a small shriek. Uncle Vernon saw his wife reaction and quickly turned around. Dudley did the same. Suddenly Uncle Vernon cried out.  
  
"No - no we promised. We treated the boy fairly - p-p-please don't hurt us." As Uncle Vernon was saying this he kept moving back until eventually he tripped over a table and fell down on his back and then his large frame tumbled unto the floor.  
  
Aunt Petunia and Dudley were holding each other and their faces were white with terror as though they were seeing a ghost.  
  
Harry, grinning, was the only one remaining calm. The two figures at the door were Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody. 


	4. Visitors at Privet Drive

Chapter 4: VISITORS AT PRIVET DRIVE  
  
A/N: Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
  
"Dursley, I told you to treat this boy well," growled Moody, wand raised and all. Moody's disproportionate face certainly looked menacing and sinister to anyone who did not know him. While Moody's personality was overbearing sometimes, the real factor in eliciting fear from anyone was his magical eye (hence the name Mad-Eye), which revolved in many directions, even seeing through trainers and invisibility cloaks. A noise of a passerby car distracted Moody for a moment but when it passed, he focused his attention on the task at hand.  
  
"W-what are you g-going to to-to do with me," stuttered Uncle Vernon fearfully. Harry was surprised at his uncle's demeanor right then and there for Uncle Vernon can usually hold his own against any wizard as his behavior at the London train station proved. However he more than met his match in Alastor Moody, who was successful at intimidating him to no end. Meanwhile Aunt Petunia and Dudley were looking on scared out of their wits.  
  
Moody's free wrinkled hand was slowly stroking his chin, his normal eye watching Uncle Vernon while his fake eye was fixed on Harry. Harry could see a slight gleam of a smile on the old auror's face; however, any indication of this escaped the Dursleys.  
  
"Maybe I'll turn you into a ferret," scowled Moody, "Don't worry you won't feel a thing."  
  
Harry had to control himself but he was almost on the bout of laughter. Meanwhile Lupin was grinning, and as Harry looked at him, he could see that Lupin's robes were shabbier than ever. Harry wondered just then, when were Lupin's fortunes going to improve. Not likely, Harry thought because while wolfsbane potions can be brewed for werewolves like Lupin, the pervading prejudice towards werewolves, giants (even half-giants), and other half- breeds prevented him to securing any sort of employment anywhere for that matter.  
  
"P-please put that wand away, I didn't mean to ---"  
  
"Did Harry ever tell you that I'm a werewolf?" interrupted Lupin, now walking toward Uncle Vernon closer and closer until he was within earshot distance, then speaking lower so that only the Dursleys could hear, "Full moon's coming up."  
  
Uncle Vernon's face contorted into a look of sheer terror and mumbled some gibberish before breaking in an inaudible whisper, "What is this nightmare I'm in?" Aunt Petunia gave another shriek while Dudley swallowed profusely, his whole body squirming.  
  
"Maybe I'll tell your neighbours that you keep company with wizards," hissed Moody.  
  
"No you wouldn't sir, just-just ask the boy," pleaded Uncle Vernon, "He-he will tell you that I treated him good, giving him certain privileges, and -- -"  
  
"Is this true Potter?" interrupted Moody inquiringly.  
  
"No he hasn't," replied Harry, winking his eye at both Moody and Lupin.  
  
Moody raised his wand, slowly walking towards Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Boy what the devil did you say that for?" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
"DURSLEY I'M WARNING YOU" roared Moody, "YOU'RE IN ENOUGH TROUBLE AS IT IS."  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"  
  
Everyone turned and looked at the new figure at the door. The man was tall and lanky with red hair and a bald patch over the front of his face making his forehead larger. Adorned with pinstriped trousers and a bomber jacket, which looked like it was scrounged at a muggle thrift shop, this man could clearly pass for a muggle anywhere. The Dursleys recognized him as the man who nearly destroyed their fireplace two summers ago while Harry recognized the man instantly as his best friend's father – Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Arthur I thought you got lost back there," choked Moody trying hard to stop smirking.  
  
"Alastor," said Mr. Weasley, closing the door behind him, "I told you and Remus here that both of you apparate here while I take a portkey because --- "  
  
"Portkey?" asked Harry.  
  
Mr. Weasley was smiling, "Isn't it obvious Harry? We are picking you up to go to Grimmauld Place."  
  
"No, I figured that when I saw all of you here but I wanted to ask where was the portkey," said Harry.  
  
"Somewhere in a park where the muggles won't see us," answered Mr. Weasley. "Not to worry Harry, it's getting dark soon so we'll have good cover. Now why do you have your wand out at the muggles Alastor?"  
  
"Me and Lupin heard Dursley here," grumped Moody pointing at Uncle Vernon, "talking ill to Potter and we wanted to straighten him so or did you forget our little warning to them recently Arthur?"  
  
"I see," replied Mr. Weasley.  
  
"My relatives have treated me well," whispered Harry to the three wizards. "I never had to send an owl to you complaining of their behavior once since Kings Crossing."  
  
"Arthur, Harry's uncle did yell at Harry just now but we only wanted to have some fun with Harry's relatives," explained Professor Lupin. "Alastor wasn't going to do anything but scare them. I assure you, this is quite over."  
  
"Apparently," said Mr. Weasley. "We should be trying hard not to stifle wizard/muggle relations."  
  
Moody turned to Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Potter told me that you treated him well," muttered Moody, "Good for you!"  
  
Throughout this time, Uncle Vernon was fearful but when Moody complimented him, he saw his chance and responded angrily, "Well you are here to pick up the boy, now go!"  
  
Uncle Vernon was not going to sit down and have tea with wizards or any magical person or creature for that matter.   
  
"Mind that tone of yours Dursley," roared Moody very sternly. Uncle Vernon shuddered and became quiet once again. "You don't take compliments well, you ---"  
  
"Is that a television?" interrupted Mr. Weasley excitedly pointing at the square-looking appliance in the lounge. "Can I see how it works?"  
  
Like before, Uncle Vernon could not comprehend the audacity of these invaders to come to his house and making threats and requests. However reluctantly he held out his hand signaling Mr. Weasley to turn on the television and watch whatever he desired. With that, all the Dursleys turned and rushed into the kitchen unhindered.  
  
"I don't think the power knob is working," cried Mr. Weasley, who was pressing the volume button instead. "How do you turn it on?"  
  
Harry rushed over to turn on the television.  
  
"Show me what you did Harry," requested Mr. Weasley. "Right then and that is the volume knob to make the sound, louder?"  
  
"Er --- yes," answered Harry.  
  
"Fascinating!"  
  
It wasn't long before Lupin spoke.  
  
"Harry lets go and bring your trunk downstairs."  
  
Harry gave the remote control to Mr. Weasley and grinning, said, "Have fun." Moody headed over to the couch and joined Mr. Weasley, who delightfully was pressing the buttons experimenting what would happen and figuring out what each did.  
  
When Lupin and Harry reached the room, they started talking.  
  
"Harry, how are you?  
  
"Er – fine, thanks."  
  
"Did you get my owl?"  
  
"Yes Professor ---"  
  
"Harry, stop with the formalities. I'm not your professor anymore," laughed Lupin. "You know my name."  
  
"Yes Prof - I mean Remus. Hermione told you about – you know?"  
  
"Yes, you have a good friend there Harry. She wanted to have a private word with me so we went to an empty somewhere in Sirius' place." Lupin stopped when he merely mentioned Sirius' name and looked at Harry but then he continued, "She told me how you did not want to go back to Hogwarts and that you were feeling really down on yourself now that Sirius is gone."  
  
"She is a good friend, her and Ron."  
  
"You are going to need them more Harry," said Professor Lupin gravely, putting his hand on his former student's shoulder. "James needed me and Sirius also."  
  
"What do you mean Prof – Remus?  
  
"Dumbledore told me about the prophecy," answered Lupin, "so that was why the Death Eaters were after it in the Department of Mysteries, the prophecy was about Voldemort's downfall."  
  
Lupin saw the reaction in Harry's face.  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore confided in me because he thought that it would be good if someone else knew and besides with your father and now Sirius gone, this ole' werewolf is only one left."  
  
"I understand," said Harry smiling at what Lupin said, "Better you than someone else. I'm not even ready to tell my friends yet."  
  
There was a brief silence before Lupin broke it.  
  
"How do you feel about being the only one who can defeat Voldemort?"  
  
"What do you think?" snapped Harry without restraint before calming down. "You are forgetting one thing – Voldemort can murder me also."  
  
"You defeated him before when he tried to kill you after your parents," said Lupin.  
  
"Don't remind me!" scolded Harry. "I was only one year old when it happened."  
  
"Listen Harry, one advantage you have over Voldemort is that he doesn't know the whole prophecy."  
  
"Yeah ---" agreed Harry, lost in his own thought for a second. He continued, looking at his watch, "Er – we better get going!"  
  
"Sure," replied Lupin.  
  
"Wait, can you promise that you won't tell anyone about the prophecy?" requested Harry.  
  
"You have my full confidence," smiled Lupin.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
With that Harry and his former professor heaved the trunk down the stairs without the use of magic since Lupin thought it was not wise to rouse the Dursleys. Who cares what they think thought Harry but cooperated nonetheless. When they arrived downstairs from Harry's room, both Harry and Lupin could hear the voices of Mr. Weasley and Moody.  
  
"Only a matter of time before Cornelius Fudge gets the axe. People in the Ministry are talking," growled Moody.  
  
"People are always talking, now mind you Fudge has made some mistakes but do you think it wise for a new administration to take over when You-Know- Who is back?" gasped Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"Whatever but do you see where I'm going with this Alastor?"  
  
"My dear Arthur look at the signs. Fudge got most of the Wizarding world to believe that Dumbledore was a war-mongering, rabble rousing, blabbering old fool because he preached to everyone that would listen that Voldemort is back. Fudge had too much power with the press at his disposal, his secretary Dolor ---"  
  
"I have watched the signs Alastor, 'Constant Vigilance' as you are always saying but this is such a delicate situation."  
  
"You're telling me but Fudge has been Minister for far too long already. I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore is made Minister of Magic by the time the month is out."  
  
"He has turned down any requests to head the Ministry," said Mr. Weasley, "Furthermore shouldn't the Order be focusing on Voldemort and his minions?"  
  
"We got to focus on the Ministry also, things are now in motion, and I sense that the Ministry will be undergoing some significant changes."  
  
"Too true, Alastor," agreed Mr. Weasley nodding, "Too true."  
  
"Ah – speak of the devil, Remus we been here an hour. We better get going, nearly dark outside."  
  
"Yeah we really should Mad-Eye," said Lupin, looking at his watch. "Anything on the box Arthur?"  
  
"Fascinating invention, no doubt but you very well know that any form of muggle entertainment is flawed."  
  
"How so?" asked Lupin.  
  
"No Quidditch," Mr. Weasley answered, grinning.  
  
Lupin laughed hard but then he started to imitate Mr. Weasley's voice.  
  
"Too true, Arthur," Lupin muttered. "Too true."  
  
While Mr. Weasley was chuckling at Lupin's voice-acting, suddenly a ministry owl flew through an open window towards the kitchen. Harry wondered who could be sending the Dursleys an owl. Uncle Vernon followed by Aunt Petunia and Dudley came out of the kitchen, about to tell off Harry for owls being in the house. Thinking better of it, he spoke, "What is this?"  
  
Harry looked at the envelope and saw the following:  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, Guardians of Harry Potter Kitchen Number 4, Privet Drive  
  
Little Whinging, Surrey  
  
"Better open it," answered Harry, "The envelope is addressed to you."  
  
Uncle Vernon took the letter, looked at Aunt Petunia and Dudley and then promptly tore it open.  
  
"What is it Vernon?" asked Aunt Petunia, who finally spoke, in a hoarse voice looking frantically between her husband and the three wizards.  
  
Uncle Vernon looked up at the other wizards and addressed Harry in an expressionless tone.  
  
"Boy, did you take some sort of tests?"  
  
"Yeah my O.W.L.s.," replied Harry.  
  
"What's that codswallop?" said Uncle Vernon, however looking apprehensively at Moody continued, "Ah - I mean I never heard of these owls. What are they?"  
  
"Ordinary Wizarding Level exams, similar to O level exams in muggle schools but for magical students," answered Harry. "I took them last June."  
  
"Dudders you took similar tests right."  
  
"Y-y-yes father," squealed Dudley finally.  
  
"Potters got his O.W.L. results," cried Moody.  
  
Uncle Vernon looked at Moody maliciously then slowly handed Harry the envelope and its contents. Nervous over what he was going to see on there, Harry started to read:  
  
Dear Harry Potter and Guardians,  
  
Enclosed are your results from the Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations you have taken last June at Hogwarts. These grades will be vital to your future at Hogwarts, determining what N.E.W.T. classes you will be taking. Please consult the N.E.W.T. class program form also included with this letter and fill it out. Send it back by owl to the head of your house, Minerva McGonagall and finally expect a list of required school supplies a week before the school year starts in September. Any questions or complaints can be sent to me by owl.  
  
Good Luck,  
  
Griselda Marchbanks,  
  
Wizarding Examinations Authority  
  
Harry looked at the second paper and there were his O.W.L. results. He glanced at the grading scale:  
  
The grading scale is as follows: O is Outstanding, E is Exceeds Expectations, A is Acceptable, P is Poor, D is Dreadful, and T is Terrible. Any grade lower than an Acceptable (A) is a failing grade.  
  
Harry suddenly laughed remembering when the Weasley twins, Fred and George, told him quite bluntly at the Great Hall that T stood for Troll. However no amount of reminiscing about specific events that took place during the previous school year could undo the anxiety that he felt regarding his O.W.L. grades. Harry wanted nothing more than to be an auror after he left Hogwarts but he needed at least an "Exceeds Expectations" in Transfiguration and nothing less than an "Outstanding" in Potions to qualify for admission into the N.E.W.T. classes for those subjects. Those were the only two subjects that he was worried about. In all, Harry needed to take five N.E.W.T. classes in order to take the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests (N.E.W.T.s.) to become an auror. Defense against the Dark Arts and Charms were the other subjects that he needed. Harry then glanced at his grades.  
  
Astronomy Theory: A Practical: A Overall: A  
  
Care of Magical Creatures Theory: O Practical: O Overall: O  
  
Charms Theory: O Practical: A Overall: E  
  
Defense against the Dark Arts Theory: O Practical: O Overall: O  
  
Divination Theory: ---- Practical: D Overall: D  
  
Herbology Theory: ---- Practical: O Overall: O  
  
History of Magic Theory: D Practical: ---- Overall: D  
  
Potions Theory: O Practical: O Overall: O  
  
Transfiguration Theory: E Practical: E Overall: E  
  
Harry was ecstatic; he was going to be an auror after all. He knew that he could do well in Potions without Professor Snape breathing down his neck, pointing out every flaw in his potion brewing. Harry suddenly realized that everyone was looking at him, waiting for him to reveal what he got.  
  
"Potter when you are going to let us know?" spat Moody.  
  
"I got 7 O.W.L.s."  
  
"Not bad Harry," said Mr. Weasley gleaming, "Not bad at all."  
  
"Harry what did you get in Defense against the Dark Arts or do I know already?" asked Lupin.  
  
Harry smiled, handing him the paper, "See for yourself."  
  
Lupin looked at the sheet of paper briefly and then smiled, "That's my boy, and he got 'Outstanding' Moody!"  
  
"Congratulations Potter, I heard you were prolific in that subject, the best in your class."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry excitedly and beaming.  
  
"Yeah Professor Tofty told me that you summoned a Patronus for a bonus point at the exam," said Mr. Weasley, "Bloke wouldn't stop talking about it. Spent hours describing the movement of the stag and ---"  
  
"So Potter what career path would you like to pursue after Hogwarts?" asked Moody interrupting Mr. Weasley.  
  
"An Auror," answered Harry nervous at what Moody would say.  
  
"Good, good, you certainly got the instincts for it judging from your past exploits at that school," muttered Moody, apparently proud that Harry was following his footsteps. "I'll advice you Potter CONSTANT VIGILANCE, the very words I live by ---"  
  
"The only words you live by my old friend," choked Mr. Weasley laughing.  
  
"Don't make me hex you Weasley," hissed Moody, who was also laughing as well. Moody's bouts of laughter sounded more like a growl that made Harry, Lupin, and Mr. Weasley laugh even more.  
  
The laughter continued, however, it soon died down and their focus was on the television, which featured a news brief. Mr. Weasley motioned for silence and turned up the volume.  
  
Charlize Blair from the BBC live from a disturbing scene in a town outside of London. A family was found dead with both their eyes and mouths opened. No cause of death was determined yet but it appears, strange as it may sound, that the family was scared to death. The house where the deceased family lived was trashed, which authorities determined was done by gang activity. Vandalized throughout the walls was the word 'mudbloods' and no meaning as to that term or why it was used has been ascertained yet. BBC will be here to report on any new developments with this story. Now to our regular...  
  
"Who could have done this?" asked, surprisingly, Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Voldemort," uttered Moody. Harry's aunt shivered and grabbed Dudley's hand tighter.  
  
"We lingered here too long!" complained Lupin.  
  
"What a minute – that (pointing to the television) was done by that Voldything?" said Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Yes, Voldemort," answered Mr. Weasley.  
  
"You got the boy then," said Uncle Vernon bravely, "NOW GET OUT!"  
  
"Let's get the trunk Harry," whispered Lupin.  
  
"Farewell Dursley," said Moody tipping his hat to each person, "madam and chap."  
  
"GET OUT," yelled Uncle Vernon again.  
  
"What about the television?" cried Mr. Weasley, "I forgot to shut it off, being a guest in all and your hospitality, mind my manners?"  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Harry and the others were trudging with his trunk to the play park down Magnolia Road, where they would grab the portkey to Grimmauld Place.  
  
None of the Dursleys neighbors were outside for now it was dark and the stars were already coming out of their slumber and adoring the sky with such spectacular imagery. Ever few moments Harry stared at the overwhelming majesty of the whole spectacle and rushed to keep up with the others. Not to take anything for granted, Harry's instincts told him to keep his wand ready.  
  
"We're nearly there," said Mr. Weasley, "Wait Harry you know this neighborhood more than us, is it right or left?"  
  
Harry pointed out the right direction and they walked a few paces along Magnolia Road until they reached the play park. Harry saw through the pitch dark that the park was abandoned but there was some refuse still on the park grounds but then came the voice of Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Lumos!"  
  
The ray of light emitting from his wand served it purpose. "It should be an old black top hat."  
  
Several moments later Lupin found it. Signaling the others, everyone joined Lupin and then surrounded the hat. Then after Mr. Weasley looked around to see if any muggle passersby were around, they all proceeded to touch the portkey. Holding on tightly to his trunk's handle, Harry felt a sharp tug as if being hooked in very rapidly around his navel. He was traveling rapidly and dizzily seeing swirling colors in the midst of a ferocious wind. Harry then felt the hook leave him while both the portkey and him tumbled (unlike the others) unto the floor of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. 


End file.
